


hedgehogs are strange animals

by Littlelionman15



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Children, Children's Stories, Cute Lucifer, Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, POV Lucifer, Post-Episode: s03e23 Quintessential Deckerstar, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sick Character, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: chloe asks lucifer to participate in monthly charity work. upon agreeing, he spends a beautiful day with a boy named donnie and ends up making a new friend.spoiler: it's hella cute to imagine.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	hedgehogs are strange animals

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves!
> 
> here's another lucifer fic. i really enjoy writing his character, as he's this beautifully complex character, plus i got the chance to call god the "son of a female dog" in this one and honestly i love lucifer for stuff like this.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it as well!  
> if you like it, please leave some feedback in the comments <3

The summer was busy for the precinct, and seeing as most of the crimes were petty in nature or simply family feuds, Lucifer had grown bored of sitting at the chair in the interrogation room.

Surely, he’d still enjoyed his work at LAPD, as he got the chance to spend time with the Detective – hence why he opted to stay – but even the Devil himself had limits.

Chloe had noticed it, as well; he wasn’t his usual self, colorful and cheery, full of life and snarky one-liners, which is why she’d pulled him aside one day, bribing him with a well-glazed chocolate donut in the break room.

“Lucifer”, she’d said softly, holding her hand under his, sliding over the sleek surface of his onyx ring with her thumb, “I want to ask you about something.”

His lips loosened into an elegant smile. Gleam in his chestnut eyes, he replies “oh, spill the tea, detective.”  
  
On some days, Chloe had questioned her sanity on the day she let Trixie teach him about modern slang, especially considering the fact that she’d often have to google the meaning of “ _no cap_ ” and “ _yeet_ ” when he asked questions while interrogating suspects.

“Is something happening at home?” she took her hand up from underneath his to wipe away the runaway smear of chocolate that was decorating the edge of his lip. He smirked, shortly, as a thank you before shaking his head to deny.

“Everything’s rather fine, my dear Detective. Mum is happy in her own universe, good old dad is stuck up…or should I say stuck in, but that’s not to say he _isn’t_ stuck up, the Silver City, Amenadiel and Dr. Linda are enjoying the time with their son and Maze is looking into some investments – I think she’s looking to buy a place for the self-defense classes she said that she wants to give to women.”

“And I have you by my side, and spend some nights babysitting – or being babysat by the young Mrs. Espinoza, seeing as she’s taken after you when it comes to being responsible.  
My life is, dare I say… _perfect_ , at the moment.”

A gentle smile lights up her face as relief sends shiver down her spine and the gentle sensation of a hurricane into her belly as the worries disperses. He was right – their lives had become pretty normal, and seeing as normal was a relatively new construct in their shared world, she quickly put the pieces together.

“But that perfection is boring, isn’t it?”

He nods, immediately. “Not that I’m complaining – far from it, frankly – but even the cases aren’t anything special recently. I’m just…bored with the way things are so picture perfect.

“Gotcha” she wanted to reply, but then he kept talking.  
“I mean, what is it with these people? Can a man not enjoy a good murder mystery or a serial killer every now and then?”

“Exactly!” Lucifer threw his hands in the air, “You get me, my dear Detective!”

Chloe smiled, looking at his chestnut eyes gleam with a happiness he’d showed often recently – it was a new side of him emerging, and she was growing to love him even more because of it.

That is why she thought of her following plan as a good idea.

He watched her pull out a piece of paper from the inside of her leather jacket, folded multiple times to fit the tiny pocket – what was it with pockets on women’s clothes being only there for show – and then unfold, with a devious little smile on her rosy lips.

“Oh detective” every time he’d say it this way, she could picture that caricature of the devil as a little red man, with small horns and a tail, looking devious with that trademark smile,  
“do I smell a manhunt?”  
Lucifer had already seen it all – him, Maze, a good old car chase down the streets of the City of Angels in sundown, while some good tunes play – and he was already all in for it.

Chloe laughed quickly, brushing it off with a simple _no_. Once she’d unfolded it, Lucifer saw that it was a flyer – like something he’d seen being handed out outside of Lux, for karaoke nights and stand-up comedians; both gave him nausea, as most were to entertain the drunken and despaired, and in that state, humans weren’t super fun – they throw up 90% of the time.

“You want me to go undercover as a karaoke singer?” as he drew the conclusion, she drew a smile, “I’m in, I’ve wanted to bust out my pipes anyways for a while now.”

“No, Lucifer.” She’d taken his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as he looked at the paper she picked up from the ad board in the precinct lobby. “I thought this would be a fun thing to do together.”

His sharp eyes scanned the whole deal in front of him: it was a sign-up flyer of the annual practice of the LAPD taking a week to spend with very young cancer and tumor patients at various hospitals. 

At first he wanted to say no – he hadn’t had much tolerance for little humans, as they were manipulative, screaming and too loud for even the ruler of Hell, and the fact that dear old dad made them sick this early was just a slap in the face.  
But then he saw how her beautiful eyes gleamed with a sense of hope and serenity, and how her cheeks flushed a little as they rose, mimicking his, and thought of the time he’d spend with her doing something that brought her joy.

“I think you’re right” he’d said, pulling her hand in for a gentle kiss on her bruised knuckles.

“And who knows, maybe I’ll even like some of the miniature humans. They can be endearing. Little Ms. Espinoza taught me that.”

Chloe smiled, the same gleam that she admired in his eyes now residing in hers as well, and the devil’s heart beat faster for a dozen beats.

*

He’d parked outside of the hospital, wearing his suit with the shirt a bit more relaxed-looking, the volunteer program’s ID hanging around his neck in a colorful square that did not go well with his _Prada_ blazer and shirt.

Chloe had informed him that he’d spend the day with this kid named Donnie, who had enough tumors to distribute among three adults; he probably wouldn’t make it past the age of seven, and receiving that information stung Lucifer’s heart like nothing in a good while did.

As he stood there, leaned against the old Chevy, thinking of how cruel and twisted God was – and how he’d turned out well, considering that mum was a sociopath to say the least and dad is nothing short of a sadist (amongst many, many other things).

And then Donnie showed up, walking hand in hand with a nurse.

Lucifer squinted at first, struggling to see the boy beneath his Dodgers cap that cast an arching shadow over his eyes.  
Something within his chest shatters at the sight of Donnie’s little fingers wrapped around the nurse’s hand as if it’s his only line of defense against his biggest enemy, the very one that put him in a hospital bed two years ago, when he was only four.

“Are you Mr. Morningstar?” the nurse called, holding her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun. Lucifer forced a faint smile as he affirmed the question, but his attention was stuck with the boy who had little tubes in his nose and a small bottle of oxygen behind him.

“Hi” the kid said, “I’m Donnie. Are you a policeman?”

The Lightbringer smiled. “No”, he replied, squatting his long legs to be at eye level with young Donnie, “I’m much cooler.”

An impressed smile lifted two pale cheeks up as the nurse explained to him that, while Mr. Morningstar wasn’t a policeman himself, he worked with the police to solve many crimes and put bad guys behind bars every day.  
It was funny to hear her talk like this while knowing how many corrupt officers there were, either by money or prejudice of their own bigotry, who deserved to be behind bars themselves, but Lucifer wasn’t about to let the gleam in Donnie’s eyes disappear by the harshness of reality.

“Is your name really Lucifer?” Donnie asks, using his little hand to move the front of his cap to the back of his head, allowing his buddy for the day to see a pair of curious, cheerful chestnut eyes. “I mean, like the…Devil?”

This brought up a chuckle and a nice memory. “Exactly,” he said, “and it’ll be my greatest pleasure to be your companion for the coolest day ever, my little friend.”

Donnie giggled, clapping his little hands and doing a little dance.  
Lucifer’s heart grew even bigger; his eyes began to get a little rosy as he opened the door of the Chevy as nurse Angela, Donnie would later tell her name, help the kid park his oxygen bottle safely into the space between the control board and the shotgun seat.

“Isn’t it illegal for children under twelve to sit in the shotgun seat?” Angela asked, and Lucifer charmed her with a smile only he knew how to create.  
“Don’t worry about it, dear.” He’d waved goodbye along with Donnie as they left the parking spot and headed off into a day full of adventures.

Jazz was playing on the radio as they drove past lines of palm trees creating shade for the pedestrians; Donnie was talking about how soft that one dog looked and how he swore that he had an even softer one back at the hospital. He was a big boy now, by his own words, but having the dog by his side felt nice.

Lucifer listened to the kid’s awe and amazement with how many dogs there were out here today; he didn’t see many from his hospital room.

After a while, he’d pulled over, and taken the list from the backseat. It was a list of things him and Donnie could do today – stuff friendly for a kid with aggressive cancer and a man who doesn’t really know how to deal with kids – and as he began reading it out loud, a displeased frown rose from the kid’s soft eyebrows.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer put the list down immediately and turned off the radio as he turned to his companion for the day, making sure Donnie knows that he’s got all of his attention.

He’d only known this kid for fifteen minutes, but Lucifer was already considering a trip to the Silver City to teach good old dad a thing or two for making someone so pure and innocent suffer.

“I don’t wanna be mean, Mr. Morningstar, but all those things seem really boring and I was really looking forward to today.”

 _Oh my_. Lucifer already agreed, the kid wasn’t wrong – the list had been composed of activities such as: write a story, play with a puzzle game, visit a puppet show, write a letter, read a book in the park, have a paper airplane race, etc.

“If I’m to be honest, my dear Donnie, this list is horribly boring.” _Have a paper airplane race?_ What – oh he’ll definitely be adding that to the list of tortures in Hell, that’s for sure.

The little Dodgers fan agreed with a nod. He’d crossed his arms over his baseball t-shirt and sighed.

“Mr. Morningstar?”

“It’s Lucifer, dear, and yes?”

“Can we just go to the beach?”

His lips drew into a smile. “Only if you tell me you can eat chocolate ice cream.”

“I can!” the excitement from earlier had returned, and Donnie was the cheerful little kid that grew closer to the Devil’s heart by the second.

“To the beach it is, then.” Lucifer winked and the kid cheered.

*

“Come to think of it, hedgehogs really _are_ strange animals.”

“Right?!” Donnie agreed, as they lay in the shade of a large, straw-made parasol and Donnie ate chocolate ice cream with little rainbow sprinkles, while Lucifer busied himself with a little, devil-shaped strawberry ice cream. Of course it had the stereotypical horns and tail, but they were made of chocolate, so he wasn’t too bothered by it. 

“But they’re really cool to draw!”

Lucifer nodded, agreeing as if he ever took the time to do so himself. “Those little spikes from their backs are cool, I think.”

“Yeah, but I really like the little pointy snouts.”

“Oh, those are rather lovely themselves.”

*

The list said that Donnie needed to be back at the hospital at 8PM sharp, and so it’ll be – but for now, while the sun was getting tired and weary, the boys were dipping their feet in the ocean as the smaller one taught the taller one all he knew about dolphins.

After a while, he grew tired, too; he didn’t have the tubes in his nose for no reason, after all.  
He leaned on his new friend and yawned. Lucifer didn’t expect him to lean on him of all people, as sincere affection and friendliness in touching were a concept still fairly new to him, taught primarily by the detective and instructed by Dr. Linda.  
Speaking of her, he finally grew to understand and appreciate the dozens of pictures of baby Charlie both her and Amenadiel send him daily; it was accompanied by the realization that, maybe, kids weren’t inherently evil anthropomorphic demons after all.

“I had a lot of fun today” Donnie admitted, perching the front of his cap over his eyes again.

“I’m glad to hear that, buddy.”

“My dad is far, far away. Mommy says he defends our country. I think that’s nice, but it would also be nice to have him here sometimes.”

Lucifer sat silently, listening and doing his very best not to pull out the wings and fly up immediately. _Dad, you son of a female dog_ , he cursed internally.

“I know he’s there because we need money, but I wish he was here so that mommy doesn’t have to cry alone when she goes into the bathroom. She doesn’t think I hear her, but I do, every time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Donnie.”

“Thanks, Lucifer. Do you have a girlfriend?”

How fast he was at switching themes – from breaking Lucifer’s heart to asking if it’s occupied by a lady. The Detective’s words were true; kids really have been a rollercoaster.

“I do, actually.” And she’s the most beautiful and loving creation this universe has ever seen.

“In fact, I think that’s her in the distance – she’s bringing dinner since you said you’re hungry but don’t want to go yet. Shall we wave to her?”

“Yes!” the warmth of his cheer didn’t fail to melt Lucifer’s heart for the millionth time today; but what surprised him was the hug that followed, and five words that actually managed to summon tears in his eyes. “Lucifer, you are the best!”

As Chloe approached, so did the emotional equivalent of a ray of sunshine; it was warmth, but not the annoying kind, that makes you hate summer, but the gentle and kind one, that makes you feel like you’re loved and that gives you comfort.

“Hey, guys!” she greeted them with the most angelic smile Lucifer had ever seen, and as a once former angel himself, it surely meant something. She wore a light-blue blouse and jeans, with her hair falling in light waves over her shoulders.

“Are you Lucifer’s girlfriend?” Donnie shot out, no hesitation, and took it as a good question since she smiled brightly as a response, tucking her hair onto her left shoulder as she sat down next to him with bags firmly clutched in her hand.

“I am, actually. I’m Chloe, it’s nice to meet you.” Heaven rested in her eyes, Lucifer had noted, as he discretely wiped the tears from his.

“She’s the badass detective I told you about earlier today, buddy” he said as the warmth she radiated fulfilled him. He watched Chloe hold out her hand firmly, appearing as if to make a stern face as she says:  
“Detective Decker, at your service.”

Amazement rose in Donnie’s chestnut eyes as he turned around, back to Lucifer, audibly gasping. “She’s just as cool as you said!”

Lucifer laughed, and Chloe did too. “You guys talked about me?”

“Well, dear Donnie over here did mention his favorite hero at some point, and the asked who’s mine, as one does.”

“Lucifer…” her voice was the most beautiful melody, and seeing that little frown she made in the second it took her to draw the conclusion, and then seeing her rosy lips spread into a wide smile. “Did my boyfriend say I’m his hero?”

Donnie nodded. “What did you bring?” he was pointing with his little finger to the bag and as she chuckled, Lucifer was once again amazed by this kid’s ability to switch between topics.

“Well, I got a little something for everyone…”

As she and Donnie began talking about the delicious mushroom and chickpea burgers she’d brought for him, Lucifer had once again wiped away a few runaway tears and after they ate, embraced both of them as they watched the sun set beneath the sea.


End file.
